<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The taste of your cigarette by Backiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469310">The taste of your cigarette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backiie/pseuds/Backiie'>Backiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backiie/pseuds/Backiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kym steps out for a cigarette and gets followed by William, so they both have a little talk about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The taste of your cigarette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't ask me why I know so many random things about cigarettes, it's a long story. I was hearing this song called "Cigarette" by offonoff, and the rap part really got me feeling like making a comic fic (i still wanna try doing that). Since I had no time to draw the comic and wanted to have it written out first, here it is. Also, yes, i have a thing for necks, i think it's pretty clear here :)</p><p>Oh, and this is low-key modern AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very pleasant night. Kym was sure of it. The roads were empty and silent. Even if she was a very loud person herself, the comfort the emptiness of the silence provided was surely something she appreciated. The wind was just slightly strong, gently caressing her face. Maybe her company also made her slightly more happy about the moment, but she wouldn't admit it. As she blankly stared at nothing in particular, William approached her from behind, careful not to get thrown at the floor once again by accidentally alarming her. </p><p>"Hey."<br/>
The blonde man began, stopping besides her. He was all dolled up, as usual, with a long coat, probably from an expensive brand, and tight turtleneck shirt, that accentuated the elegant build of his clavicle and neck. After checking him out for a bit, the woman left her state of deep trance.</p><p>"Ey."</p><p>"Never expected you to step out for a cig." The man continued, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his thick coat.</p><p>"Says the righteous lieutenant who just got one himself."<br/>
She chuckles a bit while taking out her own pack from the pocket of her jeans.</p><p>"Well, i can't really deny that."<br/>
He shrugged, while lighting it up and taking a deep breath. </p><p>"Can I get a light?"<br/>
The woman said, while scooting closer to him until their shoulders touched. </p><p>William approached both his hands — one with the lighter and the other blocking the wind — to her wet lips that grasped the cigarette firmly. Maybe it was just the fire from the lighter, but he could feel his face getting slightly hot until the moment she backed off. </p><p>"Y'know, this is not good for our health."<br/>
The man, going back into his responsible work persona, scolded.</p><p>"Yes, i know mom."<br/>
Kym joked, shaking her head to the rhythm of the words. Feeling a bit dumb, he stayed quiet about the statement, and so the silence came; flooding the mood.</p><p>"Yours smells different."<br/>
Will said, trying to continue the conversation and not look at her lips. He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking how the cigarette was lucky for being able to just sit at her mouth like that.</p><p>"Yeah, it's mint flavoured."<br/>
She looked at the box while saying so, as if checking if what she said was correct. The woman was so focused on reading even the little letters that she didn't notice the blonde looking at her with great intensity. He was mesmerized with everything about her: her blue, free locks that flew so softly whenever the wind went by; Her eyes, that always seemed to shine and exuberate passion whenever she talked about anything, even if trivial, like teasing him with dumb things; the light curves of her neck that connected to her tiny shoulders, so delicate he felt like even the slightest touch would break them; her waist, that seemed to have the perfect space for his hand to just slip in and never let her go. It was driving him crazy.</p><p>"Can...can I try it?"<br/>
Not being able to contain himself and his desires, he asked, getting closer to her once again.</p><p>"Sure"<br/>
Kym said. As she was about to put the cigarette closer to him, she felt a light touch to her lips and saw William approaching more and more, until their mouths were in the deep embrace of one another and she could feel his tongue. The taste of his cigarette was very strong and bitter, almost overwhelming, and mixed with her sweet and fresh one, forming quite the strange taste. Still, she couldn't bring herself to leave, becoming more and more addicted to the whole thing. She felt his hand slowly and gently going to her hips, pulling her in even more, both of them slowly melting in each other. When they finally let go, their cigarettes were already almost completely burned out, and they were completely breathless; just staring at each other and trying to process what was going on. </p><p>After a while in silence, kym broke it by joking about the situation.<br/>
"You know, if you plan on doing that again, please stop smoking. Yours is way too strong for me to handle."</p><p>"Sure thing."<br/>
Breaking into a soft laugh, Will answers and puts his arm around her.</p><p>"Even better, let's both stop! Taking out one per month until there's none left!"<br/>
She says with excitement and slaps him in the back with so much strength it makes a hearable "BAM!".</p><p>"Talk for yourself! I only smoke once in a very long while."<br/>
He quickly replied while flinching a bit.</p><p>"Bold of to assume i don't do that too!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Let's get in, it's cold"<br/>
The man ended the conversation, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>